When a real-time, digitized, bandwidth-limited signal is transmitted over a serial interface, it is desirable to improve operational speed of the interface and to reduce power consumption. This is especially true as bandwidth requirements increase.
Thus, it is desirable to provide techniques for high-speed data transfer over a serial interface without loss of information while reducing bandwidth utilization and power consumption of the serial interface. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.